The Case of the Mechanical Maniac
by RomancingStone
Summary: This is an older story... Sherlock Holmes' sister is endangered by a man made of steel. Not superman It's sequel is The Case of the Vanishing Automobiles. (Update) I've planned to rewrite this story again... We'll see though.


This, and it's several sequels, were written over 3 years ago, and do not reflect my current writing style, or continuality… Please comment, especially if you like it. J

The Case of the Mechanical Maniac

It was a rainy afternoon on Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes and Watson were having their daily tea and crumpets. Holmes, taking his pipe out of his mouth, sipped some tea from a noggin and said, "Watson, we haven't had a case in a while. Do you think it had to do with the new magistrate in town?" Watson, agreeing with Holmes, said, "Yes I believe he might be taking our cases." "Well," started Holmes, "now I can finally start work on that model schooner I have."

Before they could converse more, the door slammed open. It was the owner of the small grog-shop next door. She was crying when she walked into their house. Holmes and Watson ran to her and led her to a chair. After they all sat down Holmes asked, "My dear, why are you crying?" She, holding herself together, got up the nerves to say, "The magistrate has been shot!"

This surprised Holmes and Watson, because there was no havoc outside, and they had not heard the shot. Holmes asked "Would you be kind enough to show us the body Ms…" "Ms. Emily Smith," she started, "and yes I will show you." They walked across the street to Ms. Smith's grog-shop. In the diner area near a table was the body. Now everyone in town had come in and were standing around the body.

As Sherlock walked over to body he went over the facts. The body had just been shot, and that the magistrate was either off duty or was neglecting it. Before he reached the man he found a tarry pistol on the floor. It was facing the door, not at the man, and Holmes suspected that it was put there to fool him. The gun would be pointing to the body if it was the one fired, unless the killer turned it around. That is why touching it would contaminate it and show Holmes's finger prints on it.

When he and Watson approached the body they found that the man was still alive! "Give the man some space." said Watson. The man was just able to say this, "I know who the killer is," and he pointed to Ms. Smith. Then his hand gently fell down and he suddenly died. That would just make the case harder. It looked like Ms. Smith was the killer, with the evidence they had so far. The case was just about to get harder. Bang! It was from a gun! Suddenly Ms. Smith fell down. Watson ran to her as Sherlock Holmes ran outside. The smoke was still faintly in the air. Holmes ran to it and looked to his right. There was a carriage speedily going away. The killer had fired while in the carriage! Holmes ran inside and saw that Ms. Smith was still alive. "If she is to live, we will have to get her to a doctor quickly!," yelled Watson. Holmes carried her to a doctor. Along the way, Emily managed to whisper, "I didn't do it." as soon as the words came out of her mouth she blacked out. Luckily they were at the doctor's before you could say Baker Street. "She will live," said the doctor. "Do I have permission to take out the bullet." "Yes," said Holmes, "and give it to me when you are done. I would like to examine it in my study."

When Watson and Sherlock got back to their house, they talked about the crime and the clues. When another knock came at the door, they were not surprised. Watson answered it to find that it was the doctor. He had the bullet in a jar to keep from contaminating it. Immediately Sherlock studied it and found that it was made of some kind of steel not known to man. It had all of the same atoms and molecules as normal steel except it was from something alive! It had a few blood cells in it and a fingerprint-like pattern engraved on it. No human or animal could have made such marks as these. "Watson," started Holmes, "we are dealing with a man of steel, I mean a mechanical maniac!"

Ms. Emily Smith was ok, but had to rest. We thought it best if she stayed with us, especially after the assassination attempt on her. She could be the key to solving the case. Of course to make things harder, the London Times made a whole story on it. This was the worst case of Murphy's Law possible. It was the next day and the only good thing that happened was that Holmes got a letter from his sister. With all of the events that had happened the day before, he did not read it.

Holmes went back to the scene of the crime and found that the gun was still there. He did not examine it yet, because he had a feeling that it would bring trouble. Looking around the room he found muddy footprints by the back door. They were fresh! Sherlock followed them to find them stop at a train station nearby. The station was closed today because it was Saturday. Luck was on his side, because every train, accept for one, was in the station. He searched all of them to find no muddy tracks in them. With his knowledge of the scheduled trains that come to that train station, he knew that the killer was on the train to Sherwood forests. That's where his sister last was! Holmes ran to his apartment and hastily opened his sister's letter. It read:

_Dear Brother,_

_I have found a new substance of steel in the ground! Also has another man that camps here. The man does not want anyone to know what he looks like, because he always has a long terra cape on and will do anything to not be seen. I have only talked to him once and his voice is muffled. He is hard to understand and I watch my back all the time in fear of him. Besides him everything is going as planned._

_Love,_

_Clementine_

Holmes, worried at this, without more ado wrote back to her. In his letter he asked about what kind of cells were in the steel. He also asked if she would come home as soon as possible. He was suspicious of the man and thought he could be the mechanical maniac. Even if he was not our maniac, a maniac is in Sherwood, and his sister's life in jeopardy!

A week went by with no clues. Holmes did examine the gun and find the same fingerprint markings as the steel had. This was seriously a maniac. Because he could shoot part of himself as a weapon, but used a gun on the magistrate anyway. Finally the next Saturday, a letter came. It was from Nottingham (the closest city to Sherwood Forests). It was from a Scotland Yard agent. When he opened it, it revealed: a picture, a note from his sister, and another letter written by the agent. Holmes first read his sisters letter. He noticed a blood stain on it! He then after reading her unfinished letter, looked at the picture. It was of her Tent. It was all torn up! He then read the agents letter. His sister was dead! Now it was personal. The manic had killed his sister. And also in the letter was the fact that the man there was not harmed and was coming here. Sherlock knew that it was the maniac. He would arrive Monday.

Holmes was now in depression. Watson had never seen Holmes so down. He did not work on the case, and just sat in front of the fireplace… alone. The only person he would answer to is Emily Smith. When he did, he would care for her every need. The only news that came revealed that the train coming here crashed, and killed all passengers. Even though that is normally bad news, it was better now because the mechanical manic was dead. Now Holmes did not have to worry about him anymore. But he just wanted to see the scene to check him out. When he got there all the bodies, besides the mans, were already taken away. He was a real man, except he was totally covered in this steel. It fit on him like skin, not like armour or a coat.

Holmes having nothing else to do with Emily fully healed and gone, and Watson on a case of his own, he went to see his sister for the last time. When he arrived in Nottingham he was greeted by a doctor. The doctor led him to the local hospital to see his sister. He went over to her body and started to cry. His tears fell on her lifeless eyes. Just as they did, Clementine started to breathe. She was alive! Holmes then rushed to get a doctor to try to save her. After the five long hours, Clementine opened her eyes to see her brother standing over her. After the two checked out the next morning, Holmes took her to his apartment. She, like Emily did, would rest until she got better. When she finally recovered, Holmes made her stay with them. When the startled Watson came home to see a very attractive young woman lying in his chair, reading the newly published Tom Sawyer, he argued with Holmes. "Unless she proves useful to us, I say we kick her out." angrily stated Watson. "First of all," started Holmes, "I know you like her. And second, she will be useful. Those chocolate and blueberry crumpets were made by Clementine. Third of all, maybe she can someday help us solve a case or two."

**The End**


End file.
